


[ART] All I want…

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Flirty, Happy Ending, seductive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: It's Christmas, and all Ginny wants is Pansy, naked...
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: ART by DIG [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Shorts





	[ART] All I want…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/gifts).



> _Claiming my[](https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org/profile)_[ **rarepair_shorts**](https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org/) art for the 2019-20 exchange fest.  
> 


End file.
